


Hasty Rescue

by coop500



Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, He should stick with just eating children, Jonathan being sad, Jonathan's eyes are a little bigger than his stomach, Mary Boss Fight, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of my first Vampyr fanfic, Soft Vore, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 05:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coop500/pseuds/coop500
Summary: As Mary forces him to battle her at the graveyard, Jonathan decides to protect the Vicar, Joseph from being killed by his sister, though in a most unusual manner.





	Hasty Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story contains soft, non-fatal and gentle vore, meaning one person swallows another whole, but don't worry no one is harmed by this and it's done in a protective, safekeeping sense.
> 
> So... this silly little short fic was spawned yesterday evening when my mother, who plays Vampyr, was fighting Mary for the second time and we realized it IS possible to save Joseph if you kill Mary quick enough. Well we were unable to but I decided to write this little story instead. It's nothing big and was literally written half last night, half this morning so it's not that great or refined. Don't worry I'll go back to my main Vampyr fic that's almost done after this, which will probably end up being like 24K words O.o.
> 
> Anywho, enjoy this silly little story. Though I will warn you, unlike most of my fics where I try to make it understandable to people who didn't play/read/watch whatever media I am writing in, I did not do that with this story. It won't make much sense unless you played or watched Vampyr to at least the Mary battle.

"Please, Mary... you don't have to do this. " Jonathan pleaded to his sister as she ripped a large wooden cross out of the dirt. But his words fell on deaf ears, for she was dead set on killing him, stating she had to, to stop his voice in her head. She was clearly mad, but it didn't break his heart any less, in fact, quite the reverse. Would she really attack him? Was she going to force him to kill her a second time, assuming he even could? She killed all those innocent people... came horribly close to killing their mother and for some reason, Joseph Larrabee was here, the priest he confessed to. Was she going to kill him too? He shuddered to think his dear Mary could do such a terrible thing, but she has been, she has been killing so many people and if he didn't react soon, he was about to be one more. 

He snapped out of his thoughts and vanished in a cloud of black smoke, appearing a few feet away, just in time for Mary's wooden weapon to smack into the dirt, where Jonathan had just been standing. He reacted on reflex, claws formed on his hand made of blood as he swung at Mary's side, slashing at her with great force. But she was a powerful Ekon too, so it did not have the same effect as it would on a human. Still, she did cry out from the strike, while Jonathan felt this sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach for having harmed her. "I'm sorry Mary... " He muttered, speaking to a Mary that was no longer with him, for this monster was certainly no longer his dear sister, but it was hard not to feel emotional pain for this. 

He had to remind himself that he had to stop her, for if he didn't, who knows how many more innocent lives she will take. She was his responsibility, for he made her into what she is, even if it was an accident... How could he have known, he had just woken up in a mass grave, starved of blood and struck the closest living creature on instinct. He was heartbroken when he realized what he did and foolishly held her face against the crook of his neck, against his own bite wound. It transferred his potent blood to his sister, but he couldn't have known... he didn't even understand what he was at that point, it felt like a terrible nightmare. 

Flowers made of blood spawned around him after Mary vomited a glob of blood on the ground and Jonathan quickly ran out of the ring before they busted in a cloud of deadly red mist. How did she do that? He wasn't sure, it was nothing he could do. "Come to me, Jonathan! " She called to him in a haunting tone, as she charged at him with the massive cross. He vanished again then and quickly swung his sword repeatedly at her from behind, each slice was like a slice to his heart as much as it was to her. Jonathan had to keep reminding himself that he was just trying to put her to rest and protect the city of London from his mistake. Soon she broke free from his assault and swung the cross around behind her, smacking him hard and sending him flying into one of the gravestones. 

"Gah!" He grunted in pain and struggled to get up, but oddly she didn't come over... He expected to see her standing above him, ready to plunge the wooden cross into his heart, but as he staggered to his feet, he saw why. She was looking at the priest, Joseph, with hungry eyes. She was going to kill him, right here and right now if he didn't do something. Jonathan was not a holy man, that was true, but it didn't matter, the vicar didn't deserve to die, especially in such a terrible way. "No! Mary don't! " Jonathan called, which caused her to stop for just a split second, to look at him and let out a cruel cackle, like a wicked witch. "It's your fault oh sweet brother, for you injured me and I must drink. " She said in a snide manner, taunting almost.

The Doctor gritted his teeth, he had to act quickly, he had to act now. An idea did come to mind, but it wasn't exactly a good one, still, it would save the priest. He charged at his sister then, a wooden stake from his coat at the ready, in which he struck her once with it, causing her to stumble back, before winding up and striking her again a second time. Mary fell to the ground before she could make it to the priest, part of her expecting Jonathan to grab her and sink his fangs into her flesh, as his attacks had left her stunned for a few moments. But oddly enough Jonathan left her and instead went to the priest himself. "Yes Jonathan, take his life and embrace what you are! " She laughed, assuming he was going to kill the man, just as she was about to. 

Jonathan did put his weapons away to free both of his hands before he grabbed the man by tucking his hands under his arms, it wasn't quite the same advance one would make like a vampire about to bite into a victim. Joseph looked at Jonathan with wide, terror-filled green eyes, for he knew he was looking into the pale eyes of a monster, something that was no longer human, something naturally evil. He knew pleading would not stop the vampire from killing him, either one of them, his only hope was that Jonathan made it quick and not drag it out as Mary might. 

Speaking of Mary, she paused her mission of killing Jonathan just to watch, a wicked grin on her face as she waited for her brother to show her just how much of a monster he was, or what she thought he was. "I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me.... " He whispered quietly to the vicar, unsure if he even deserved forgiveness but he asked anyway. He wished he could have explained his plan to Joseph, not that it was likely the man would believe him or understand, but at least he would have something. However, he was lucky enough that Mary rather watch her brother tear into the throat of an innocent man than stab him in the back instead. 

The priest was confused by Jonathan's words, taken off guard that he didn't just kill him already. Though when the male Ekon parted his jaws, he closed his eyes and winced, expecting those long, shiny fangs to strike. Instead, however, his head was gently engulfed in Jonathan's mouth. Instead of the painful prick of a vampire's fangs, he felt a faint warmth, but mostly the softness and sliminess of a mouth. It was slightly gross to the priest, as the doctor's tongue was on his face for a moment before he swallowed. Though that made it worse, as his head eased into Jonathan's throat, fleshy and confining, while still being slimy. Panic started to set in and the vicar pushed on Jonathan's chest, trying to push himself out of the beast's jaws and gullet. 

But Jonathan was stubborn and he knew he didn't have much time before Mary got bored and attacked. "Brother? What are you doing? That's not how you are supposed to do it. Then again you should already know that you had plenty of practice on my neck. " Jon heard Mary say, but he forced himself to ignore her and instead swallow again, sending the smaller man deeper down inside of him. This was hardly ideal and Joseph was much larger than a young orphan girl, straining the muscles of his throat and jaws to the limit. The priest tried to wiggle out of Jon's grip, but the vampire's hands remained firm, almost like steel. Another swallow came, wet muscle rippled around Joseph to pull him down into the dark tube that was Jonathan's esophagus. 

At this point, the doctor decided to pick up the pace. So he lifted the vicar up as he tilted his head back, tipping him upside down above him, so gravity would aid him in his task. He left himself quite exposed to being attacked by his sister, but he hoped morbid fascination of this seemingly impossible feat he was doing would keep her distracted just long enough. He wasted no time though as the priest was easily waist deep inside of the larger Ekon, his hands now supporting his legs as he rapidly gulped and swallowed without pause. It was no doubt terrifying to poor Joseph, but in the end, all Jonathan wanted to do was protect the man, unfortunately, the only way he saw to do that was to devour him. 

"How.... how are you even... doing that? " Mary asked in awe, uncomfortable awe, at least to Jon. She was way too interested in the process for his comfort, though truth be told he had no idea how he was doing this. It was like second nature, yet more effort, especially with such a large 'meal'. It was uncomfortable with how much he stretched his insides as his legs quickly vanished down inside of the vampire, his upper body already entering Jonathan's storage stomach. His middle began to expand a bit, stressing against his clothes and looking as if he swallowed a watermelon. Though considering what he actually swallowed, it was smaller than it should have been... perhaps some sort of glamour was at play by instinct. 

With one final swallow, the vicar's feet were swallowed up to join the rest of him, now curled up safely within the doctor. Jonathan's throat was a bit sore now, with the dry clothes having scraped against the soft, delicate flesh on his way down. His jaw was also sore and his stomach felt overly full, like if he ate a huge turkey dinner and more. "Ugh... " He grunted and tried to regain his senses, knowing the battle was far from over. 

Mary scoffed as she came to the realization on what her brother intended with that stunt. "You aim to protect that priest? No matter... I will carve him from your corpse if I must. " Her anger returned and snuffed out any curiosity she had on how her brother was able to consume a full-grown man whole and alive. Instead she readied her cross and Jonathan readied his sword. He would have to make more use of his ability to teleport with the extra weight inside of him. 

Meanwhile, Joseph was still stunned as he remained curled up in a small ball within the vampire's stomach. He had to squirm a bit to get upright, but after that, he didn't have the energy to fight anymore, besides it seemed... really odd that a vampire would go through the extra trouble instead of just biting him and draining him of blood. He was not comfortable being swallowed whole, in fact, the whole thing was quite terrifying and he had no idea what awaited him now. But he couldn't deny that during the process he was not harmed, which was contrary to what he expected. He knew the woman, Mary he guessed her name was from the weird conversation, would have killed him for sure, so he was glad that, at least this way, he had some kind of hope. 

He wanted to fight and try to escape the soft stomach, but then he considered what he'd be escaping to... That woman, basically. So he realized his only hope of surviving this night was Jonathan defeating her and if he squirmed around, then he could get the man killed. He just had to hope that Jon didn't want to kill him too and was merely taking the longer, more disturbing route with it. He did put himself in harm's way to devour him, for any minute during the... swallowing, he could have been attacked. Thankfully he wasn't but the possibility was still there. So why take the risk, unless he had a motive he deemed more important than his own life... 

Jonathan had to ignore whatever Joseph was doing or not doing, he didn't have time to think about it as Mary went back to attempting to murder him. She put her cross down for a moment, which confused Jon, but then she took a deep breath and he realized what she was about to do. So he quickly dodged back, vanishing and appearing in puffs of smoke each time as he got further and further away, just in time for her to let out a horrid scream, a shockwave blasting apart more gravestones with little effort. He was just barely out of the shockwave's range, but it still made him stumble a little. Once she was done, she took a moment to recover and he saw his moment to close in. 

He teleported back to her and attacked, slashing and swiping at her with claws and blade as she tried to swing back, but Jonathan was relentless until finally she stopped and dropped the cross as it broke in two. What happened after was a bit of a blur... He didn't want to kill Mary, not a second time, but she begged him to and threatened to kill more innocent people if he didn't. He couldn't put Dr Swansea and the others at such a huge risk, London was in enough danger, he had to end this. "I'm so sorry Mary... I will find a cure, I promise. " He told her as he stabbed her with the cross, or what was left of the end she held anyway. "Then... I can finally forgive you. " She breathed before her eyes closed. He pulled the wood back out and dropped it, before picking his sister up in both arms. At least now, he hoped she was at peace. 

Jonathan carried Mary back to her grave and laid her down inside the coffin, before he stood there, spending a few moments to mourn her loss a second time. But he was unable to mourn long, for he felt something nervously shift within his stomach, what was that... ? He forgot for that moment that he had swallowed the poor vicar, but it came rushing back to him and he realized he had another awkward thing to face. "Ahh Father Larrabee... I apologize for your predicament, it was all I could think of at the time to protect you. My sister, she... She was going to kill you. " He explained, hoping that he would understand and not go on a tirade. He really wasn't in the mood for it and actually, he wanted nothing more than to be left alone. 

The priest took a deep breath as the Ekon's voice rumbled around him, he felt relieved to hear the... beast, vampire, whatever he was, had his safety in mind, instead of wanting a meal. At first, he thought Jonathan and his sister were demons, but as the meeting unfolded, he was pretty sure they were vampires instead, which wasn't far from demons in his book. Every bone in his body told him that Jonathan was an evil, vile and unnatural creature, but insulting the person that devoured you whole and was keeping you safe wasn't really a good idea, so he kept those thoughts to himself. Granted Jon could be lying, but he didn't see the purpose of that, he was in a pretty helpless situation against Reid so there wasn't much reason to lie. "I... I understand I guess... " He trailed off, wincing at how obvious his distrust and fear was in his voice. 

That's when he was reminded of something... Some time ago, Jonathan brought a child to the church, a wee young girl, an orphan, she was oddly wet yet warm, despite the fact it was raining and cold that night. This must explain why... why she was covered in strange wetness that wasn't just water and why she was mildly warm on the outside. She was unharmed and happy, in fact, the wee thing was quite fond of the Ekon and adored it when he came and visited her. But how could she adore something that had eaten her? He got his answer from the gentle groan of the stomach around him, as the walls softly rippled and kneaded against him. It was scary at first, but he could imagine that... that if one looked past the fact they were inside of a vampire and didn't mind being curled up in a small ball, all wet and slimy, it was actually quite... soft and comfortable. It also explained why Jonathan refused to come inside of the church... because he couldn't, for it was holy ground and he was unable to cross the threshold. 

He imagined the stomach would also be a bit less cramped for a child too, protection was hard to come by these days so... it would make sense some people would take it when they could. Joseph, however, wanted to go back to Whitechapel and pretended none of this ever happened. "If the danger is passed... I really would like to come out of... here, if it's not too inconvenient. " He asked hopefully. As he waited for an answer, he couldn't help how his mind wandered, wondering how many more humans will find themselves nestled inside of here. Not that there was anything the vicar could do about it if Jonathan wished to devour people, he could only hope instead that the intention would remain purely protective. 

Jonathan expected the request, though he was really not looking forward to it. He sighed... he wanted to mourn, to be left alone for a while, but he figured the poor man deserved to be released. His jaw and throat still hurt though, but at least he could take his time. "Alright... just please keep still, vicar, my jaw and throat hurt from consuming you. " His stomach was also starting to ache a tiny bit, clearly his 'meal' was a bit too big for comfort. Which was unexpected, for Shannon, the orphan child he helped some time ago, didn't hurt at all. Though he supposed there was a pretty good size difference between the two and that was why, which was good to know... Not that he planned to eat people, he never did, it just... happened, when it fit the situation best. 

Larrabee did feel a pang of guilt to hear he hurt Jonathan, he was afraid though... He thought he was going to be killed, so one couldn't blame the vicar for struggling. "I'm sorry, I will keep still this time. " He assured, not wanting to give him any reason to change his mind. As promised he froze up and hoped he would be granted freedom soon. His wish came somewhat quickly, as the stomach suddenly tightened up, slowly pushing him upwards, back up the Ekon's throat. It was a bit uncomfortable, powerful muscle squeezing from all sides, but he tried to relax and keep his form limp, to let he poor sore tissue do what it had to do. Thankfully with his robe being soaked in Jonathan's saliva and other harmless stomach juices, it was a bit nicer on the esophagus. 

Nothing could help the jaw strain, however, so Jonathan just had to ignore it as he opened his mouth, Joseph slowly coming out from within. His shoulders were the widest and most uncomfortable part, so once that was passed, he reached up and grabbed the shoulders, pulling the rest of the priest out of his mouth and gullet. With him finally free of Jonathan's innards, the Ekon put him down on his own two feet but didn't bare make eye contact. Instead, he turned back to Mary's grave, assuming the priest would now flee the scene now that he was free. 

It was very tempting to as well, especially as his robe dripped with slime and his glasses were blurry from it. He took them off and attempted to clean the saliva off, at least so he could see again. After he put them back on though, he realized Jonathan didn't even dare look at him, as if he was ashamed. It made sense... if that woman was the sister he confessed about before, he knew how strongly Jonathan loved her and how much it hurt, about what happened. At the time the vicar didn't understand exactly what happened and even now, he didn't, but he had a better idea than he did before. His priest duties told him to stay and comfort the Ekon, if possible. 

"She's at peace now, you did the right thing and.... her soul shall rest in peace now. Do... do you want me to help fill in the grave? " He offered, hesitantly but he did. He wasn't sure what became of the gravedigger but it was likely that he was killed by Mary. 

Jonathan wasn't really in the mood for religion or anybody for that matter, he wished to be alone, but he didn't want to be mean. It was amazing that the vicar wasn't screaming about how he was a horrid creature from Hell, though at the back of his mind he had a dreaded feeling that he lost his privilege to see Shannon at the church. "No thank you, priest, please leave me and return to the safety of the church. " He told him, still not looking at him. His voice was strained like he struggled to keep back a much more vicious answer. 

Joseph knew better than to push, so he took a few slow steps back. "I understand, I will leave you to mourn, take your time. And... Don't worry, we won't stop you from seeing Shannon if you want to. The child does adore you, after all, and I think she would appreciate a visit. " He encouraged, hoping maybe that the little girl would make him feel a little better about his loss. Not wanting to tempt fate though, he turned and began to walk away after that, leaving Jonathan alone in the graveyard. 

He was surprised to hear that, but by the time he turned to thank the priest, he was already pretty far away, so he stayed quiet and sighed... before turning back to the grave. Soon the doctor grabbed a shovel and began to fill the grave back in. It wasn't perfect but it was the best he could do. Once the grave was filled in, a few hours later anyway, he dropped the shovel and reached into his coat to pull out the old, wilted rose that was on her grave earlier. He then laid it upon the fresh dirt. He stood by for some time, but the sun was starting to rise a few hours later, so he was forced to leave and find a hideout.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, I had fun writing it!


End file.
